This invention relates to explosion proof exhaust systems and in particular to an explosion poof exhaust system which includes a flame arrester integrated with an emission control device.
Many pieces of equipment (e.g., internal combustion operated industrial machinery) have to be operated in areas where gases and flammable substances are present. The heat generated by the engines and the exhaust fumes of these pieces of equipment may cause the gases and/or flammable material present in the area to ignite and/or explode. It is therefore necessary to reduce the external surface temperature of the pieces of equipment and to prevent sparks/flames from being emitted out of the exhaust. It is further necessary and/or desirable to reduce the pollutants emitted by the pieces of equipment for, among others, not adding to the gases and flammable substances already present.
Presently available systems, as shown in Prior Art FIG. 1, generally include: (a) a cooling unit which may include one, or more, cooling radiators coupled to the cylinder head of an engine to limit the temperature of gases exhausted to the atmosphere form the engine (these are generally made to have large dimensions due to traditional technology); (b) a flame arresting unit which requires frequent cleaning and routine maintenance due to particulate collecting in the exhaust (flame) path; and (c) a separate spark arresting unit.
Known prior art systems are relatively complex and the need to perform frequent cleaning and maintenance imposes severe restrictions on their use.